Rare Warrior Oneshots
by warriorfreak
Summary: The title says it all. These are oneshots about love or death, sorta sad. You can give me something to write about, and I'll write it. Please R&R. These are RARE characters! read the title again. C 2008 warriorfreak
1. White River: Whiteclaw'd Death

**Yep, this is a oneshot on Whiteclaw's death, because there isn't many. Hope you like. No, I don't own warriors, and I hardly put that in my stories, because everyone knows I don't own it.**

Leopardfur raised her head high, indicating that it was time to go on patrol.

I padded ahead proudly, my tail raised. ThunderClan _thought _they could hunt in our territory. I could just tell that some ThunderClan warrior was intruding.

Leopardfur stopped suddenly when we reached the gorge. Four cats padded into view. It was ThunderClan, Fireheart, the kittypet, and Greystripe. They were leading-no!-two WindClan cats.

That was terrible. ThunderClan had brought the puny, scrawny WindClan back.

I bared my teeth in a growl. Leopardfur yowled with rage and threw herself out of the bushes. I followed close behind. My claws hit Fireheart. He turned on me with a growl. I ignored him.

More ThunderClan warriors appeared, thundering over the Twoleg bridge and into the clearing. I stepped aside, licking a scratch on my shoulder. For an instant I saw a little ginger cat almost tumble over the edge of the gorge. I shut my eyes in fear, but at the same time Fireheart grabbed her scruff and hauled her into safety.

I plunged back into the battle. I landed on Greystripe. He raked his claws down my flanks. I was quicker. I jumped on him and fastened my teeth in the back of his neck.

He scratched my face. I was blinded for a moment before leaping. Greystripe spun me around and I was on the bottom, scratching and biting at the cat above me. There was a moment where I was pushed heavily, and then my stomach flipped over as I plunged suddenly in nothingness.

I yowled in fear, and turned over in the air. I was thundering to the river at the bottom of the gorge, and the sharp rocks below. I would not survive it.

I was scared. I threw my claws out. They grasped the tiny marshy bank, and only pulled a chunk of earth from its holding.

I heard Leopardfur and Greystripe yowl from above. Water threw me against a rock. I listened to the rock, praying for StarClan, but they did not come to help me. I was going to drown.

I felt wait on my lungs. I hauled myself bleakly onto the bank, and stretched out beneath a maple tree, taking shuddering breath. I closed my eyes, letting the last thoughts of my life enclose my mind.

_Where were you StarClan? _I wondered, as the last sensations I was ever going to have faded from my body and into the secrets beyond.

**Uh…This was bad, right? Was it rushed? Please review! **


	2. Cannot: DaisyCloudtail

**This is a oneshot about Daisy's love for Cloudtail. I know I'm the only one who thinks this, but I felt really bad for her in Sunset, when it said that she was in love with Cloudtail. I'm okay if you flame me!**

**Cannot**

**By warriorfreak**

I sat in the nursery, my tail wrapped around my paws. I watched the patrols filter in and out of the camp, but I didn't want to join them.

Suddenly, a patrol came in. Leading it was a white warrior named Cloudtail. My yellow eyes followed him into Leafpool's den, where he was getting a scratch on his shoulder fixed. I waited, knowing that when he was finished he would come for me. He did.

He charged out of the medicine cats den and made his way over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked a squirrel from it and headed for the nursery.

I quickly vanished inside the den, curling up on my nest. I didn't want him to know I had seen him.

"Hi Daisy," he mewed cheerily. He dropped the squirrel by my nest.

I didn't make a move to it. Not yet.

Brightheart slipped into the nursery, her jaws crammed with herbs. She dropped them by Sorreltail.

"Hi Brightheart," Cloudtail meowed, "I'm going to go hunting. Want to come?"

My heart pounded so hard I thought it might pop out of my chest. Brightheart drew herself up stiffly. "I thought you were just on patrol."

"I was. But we didn't go far, so I'm not tired."

"No," Brightheart hissed, "I promised to gather herbs for Leafpool." She disappeared.

Cloudtail sighed and turned back to me. "I best be going," He murmured.

"Couldn't you stay?" I asked. "You could entertain the kits."

My eyes were fixed on him. I could never take them off. I loved him, but I could never be with him or even admit my feeling to him. He was Brightheart's mate.

He didn't understand the strength of my feelings. He never did. "I've got to go," he meowed, and padded out of the den.

All I could ever think about was him. I loved him so much; I thought I would break in half.

I lay in bed that night, thinking about him. Then it occurred to me that I should tell him. Tell him that I loved him.

I thought over it for several days, and finally I decided that I would.

So he padded in at night. It was silent in the nursery; Ferncloud and Sorreltail were both asleep. Cloudtail had dropped a mouse and two voles in front of me. I looked at them for along time, and then looked up at him.

"Cloudtail," I murmured.

"Yes?" he asked. He didn't know what was coming at all.

I paused for a long time, just watching a tiny beetle crawl through the brambles of the nursery. Finally I muttered,

"I love you."

He just stared at me, not answering. Then he turned and walked out of the nursery, mewing quietly, "I don't know."

The next day I left the Clan, and moved back to the horseplace. I stayed there for a day, and then I was fetched back again, along with my kits.

But I no longer felt comfortable in ThunderClan. I felt terrible for what I had told Cloudtail. It was like there was an invisible barrier between him and me.

Cloudtail never brings me prey anymore. He never even visits me. He hangs out with Brightheart all the time. She is the cat he loves. I am not and never will be.

**How did you like it? Now you can choose a oneshot for me to do. It has to be love or death though, because…well, that's just my guideline. **


	3. Shadowed Snow: Snowkit's Death

**HI! This was suggested by Leafpool's Loyalty!!**

I have seen blind cats, mute cats, smell-less cats and deaf cats. My real world is blank, that is not where I see these cats. I see them in my dreams.

I am destined to be a medicine cat. I know that because StarClan have told me.

I could have been great, like the yet-to-be-born, Jaypaw. He will be blind, and he is a great medicine cat. I could do that. My deafness does not affect my soul.

My life on the real world is useless to me, I can see everything in full detail, but I cannot hear. My mother looks at me, her mouth moving soundlessly, but I know she is telling me she loves me.

I have watched Cinderpelt at work. If she could show me an herb, then signal with her tail and paw motions what it is used for, I would understand.

I dreamt the last night before I died. StarClan told me to prepare for a great new change. I assumed they meant that I was going to become the apprentice of Cinderpelt.

It was different. My ball of moss is very special to me, it is lined with feathers. I love to toss it around. I was playing in the clearing with Speckletail. The Clan started to run, but that didn't matter. My moss ball was at a very good spot for pouncing…

Suddenly I was lifted up, and a made a leap for my moss ball and caught it. I gave a wail when I looked down to see the Clan shrinking from my view. My moss ball was grasped in my mouth, and I squirmed as I went higher and higher.

I never knew what toke me up like that. All I know was that I never left my moss ball.

**How did you like that?? It's so sad…white kittens being killed…oh…sobs…so…sad…so very sad….. **


	4. Pelt Please, Not Leg: WhitewingSpiderleg

Spiderpaw was almost bursting with excitement as he sat beneath the Highledge. A warrior! And not only any warrior, the first warrior in the new camp!

He looked over at Whitepaw, and he saw that she looked tearful, she was older then him and not going to become a warrior.

Later, he held is breath right before Firestar announced his warrior name. What was he going to be…Spiderpelt? Spidertail?

"Spiderleg. StarClan honors you for your courage and strength and we…"

But Spiderpaw was not listening. What had Firestar just said? WHAT?

My name is now Spiderleg! Spiderpaw thought, suddenly feeling his heart beat hard. The world blurred over. I hate that name! Firestar has to be kidding! He has never named a cat something like that!

But the cats were already pushing around him, yowling his name out. "Spiderleg!"

Leg. The words struck home. Spiderpaw was going to go with the horrible name Spiderleg until he died.

He shook his fur out then hurried away with his head down, trying not to show anybody that he was crying.

Everything seemed to slow down: the beaming cats, laughing and chatting, happy that a new warrior had signaled that this hollow was their camp. They did not seem to care about what his warrior name actually was. They only cared that they were finally home.

The world sped up as Squirrelflight bounced over to him.

"Ha!" She laughed, grinning from ear to ear, "Isn't this great? It means that we're home! A warrior means that this beautiful hollow will be our camp forever."

Spiderleg felt white-hot fury run up his throat and spill from his mouth.

"And? And all it means is that we are home? I'm just the little object that has to signal it? I'm just a device, am I? Yes, nobody seems to stop to think that I'm now a warrior! And that I'm a warrior with the worst warrior name on earth!"

He ran away quickly, because tears were pushing hard against the back of his eyeballs. He wanted a name to be proud of. He wanted a name that cats would remember him for. Now, if anyone thought back on the name Spiderleg, they would think, oh, he signaled that we were home! His warrior name was pretty bad though…

Spiderleg sat in the corner of the warriors, den, and cried himself to sleep.

XXX

(Three seasons later)

Spiderleg watched Whitepaw bounce around. He sighed, he had never got over the horrible feelings he had received from getting his warrior name. He now had trouble watching cats become warriors, like when Birchfall had become one, he had sulked at the edge of the crowd and when Birchfall had received his also wretched name, Spiderleg had hid behind the nettle patch for the rest of the day.

Now Whitepaw leaped around the camp. Spiderleg felt his heart squeeze, he had this horrible feeling that she was going to be very disappointed.

Whitepaw sat, quivering, as Firestar did the ritual. Then…

"Whitewing."

Spiderleg almost bawled. The name was much, much worse then his, or even Birchfall's. Whitepaw's eyes widened, she was still smiling, she had not yet heard…

Then her whole face fell to a shocked and angry expression. Her eyes glittered. The cats were pushing around her, and for a second Spiderleg listened to what they were saying.

"This is great! This warrior signals that we have actually been in this new territory for a year! How great!"

Whitewing looked ready to cry. Spiderleg bounded to her.

"Whitewing…come on…quickly…" They both bounded over to the warriors den.

"I can't believe Firestar named me that!" Whitewing sobbed, "I hate it!" she looked over at her back to make sure she had not sprouted wings. "I don't have wings!" She began to cry, and Spiderleg cried with her, for they both did not want creative names.

But the names did not get any better, when Honeypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Poppypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, Cinderpaw, Icepaw and Foxpaw became warriors. Their names were these: Honeyhappy, Jaycelebration, Lionpowerful, Hollyjoyful, Poppybrave, Hazelaround, Mousefollowing, Berryfather, Cinderstrawberry, Icenice, and Foxbeautiful. All of the cats looked unhappy and upset.

Spiderleg curled around Whitewing. She was crying again, and so was he.

"This cannot keep happening," He whispered.

Whitewing paused and said, "Let's leave the Clan. Then we can change our names."

"I'll come with you," Spiderleg said, "I want to be with you forever. I love you."

Then they left their clans forever, bound together by their love for each other.

**Well, I did not think that was a bad turnout. Those warrior names were funny though, but I really do think that Firestar names everyone wrong. PLEASE REVIEW!! I think I'll do Shrewpaw next (not that rare, but still) and then Cinderpelt x Littlecloud.**


	5. Crying Inside: CrowfeatherNightcloud

**Change of plans. I decided to do NightCrow instead of Shrewpaw. I know this pairing isn't rare at all, but I had to write it cause I ship NightCrow.**

**Crying Inside**

Every day was a workout, a long, hard workout. I was exhausted by the end. Sleep was a sweet relief, a kind break, but it was fleeting and left to soon, leaving me waking up with a pit of dread in my stomach. As I paced into camp it tightened. Crowfeather was across camp, eating alone. Nightcloud wasn't with him.

My head spun with dizzy exhaustion. They weren't close. They didn't want each other. Everybody knew about them together. They were the most known pairing of the camp. I was the object to prove it: their bratty son.

"Breezepaw, son," Crowfeather called to me, "Why don't you find your mentor?"

"Yes," I said. I turned around but Ashfoot interrupted then.

"Actually, I want Breezepaw to go hunt with you, Nightcloud and Owlwhisker. Ok?"

"Yes, Ashfoot." Crowfeather said. Nightcloud must have heard, because she came padding over. She brushed past me fondly, and her body was hot, her pelt bristly. The fact that she wasn't smiling didn't help either.

"Why don't we try the ThunderClan border for prey?" Crowfeather asked once we were out of the WindClan camp.

"We should go more into our territory," Nightcloud said loudly, snappishly, "More rabbits."

"I agree with Crowfeather," Owlwhisker argued, "I've been getting a bit tired of rabbits."

Nightcloud hissed as if she disagreed with this. "Just hope we don't meet any cats. Especially medicine cats. They can be so annoying." Her gaze flashed to Crowfeather.

My heart spiraled slowly down. They were thinking about her. Leafpool. My anger at the medicine cat flared. Why did she have to be such a problem? It was all my parents ever fought about. Leafpool, Leafpool, Leafpool. Everyone knew Crowfeather loved her more then Nightcloud. Nightcloud fought with her mate because of this.

And I hated Leafpool. She wasn't helping at all, always hinting at her love for Crowfeather and making tiny, hidden comments that were negative of Nightcloud's part. It was as if the tabby liked the two fighting.

We hunted hard at the border, searching for all kinds of prey. I watched Crowfeather. He glanced periodically over the border to the trees. Even though he tried to hide it, I could still see.

"Hey there!" I looked up as a cry sounded. A light tabby cat was bounding through the trees toward us. She stopped at the border. "Hi, Crowfeather."

My heart sunk lower. Why did she always have to show up? Why did she have to come now? Why did she exist? Crowfeather visibly perked up. I could feel Nightcloud's stiff, angry fur pressing against mine.

"You're a mouse-length over the border, Leafpool," Nightcloud pointed out loudly. Very loudly.

"You might want to quiet down a bit, Nightcloud," Leafpool said as she didn't move back over the border, "You'll scare away all the prey." She lowered her voice, now to only Nightcloud but I heard it all the same: "Or an possible toms you're trying to attract, seeing as you really need a mate."

I was mad too. Leafpool had insulted both me and my mother. I hated having to deal with this. And still I had to, every day. I wished my parents could be happy together.

"It looks like there's a rabbit over there, _Crowfeather_," Leafpool said, stressing his name, "Why don't you get it? The rest of you really should be getting back to camp."

"Don't boss us around-," Owlfeather began, but Nightcloud interrupted.

"Come on Crowfeather, forget that rabbit. Let's take a patrol together. You know, mates and everything." She smiled promisingly, doing a good job of making it look real. "I want to ask you some stuff."

Crowfeather looked confused, and he glanced at Leafpool again and again as he turned back. "Oh--ok."

"Come back for the rabbit. I have to pick some herbs around here," Leafpool said.

He didn't say anything, just tripped as he turned around.

"I'll take these rabbits back to camp," Owlfeather said, lifting the rabbits that only he had caught.

"Alright," Nightcloud said dismissively as she and her mate disappeared over the ridge.

I was left with Leafpool. She was smiling after Crowfeather.

"Why can't you just cut it out and leave us alone?" I hissed at her, not even meaning it. I was so mad at all the trouble she was making us go through I couldn't help myself.

She snapped to me. "Who are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm Nightcloud and Crowfeather's son," I said, "And I'm the one who has to take the problems you create. It's all thrust at me."

"Just so you know, son who has a demented mother," Leafpool hissed, narrowing her eyes as she insulted my mother again. "I'm not creating any problems. I'm just putting a cat in check who's to snotty for her own good."

"Nightcloud is fine," I yelled, my voice rising, "You just have to keep reminding her that her mate loves you and not her."

Leafpool paused for a moment, glaring at me. "Yes," She said prissily, turning around, "I do." She disappeared, off into the underbrush.

I walked slowly, slowly back to camp. My exhaustion pressed in on my eyes. I wanted to collapse and never wake up. I wanted to die.

I was eager for bed as usual, when evening came. I lay down in my nest, settling into a soft bit of moss. I rested for a while, thinking.

I watched as Nightcloud, looking strained, padded into the warriors den across camp. An instant later I heard loud snoring.

Curious, I got to my feet and padded over, slipping inside the warm, large den. Nightcloud was the only one in there, and she was stretched out on her side, looking as if she had collapsed, sleeping loudly.

She was exhausted too. More exhausted then me, if as soon as she entered the den she collapsed into sleep.

"Nightcloud?" I whispered and she awoke instantly, raising her head.

"What?" She asked, sounding confused, trying to locate me.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked, nervously.

"I- I'm not-," Her voice broke and it wavered as she went on. "It's because of Crowfeather...YOU don't know how exhausting it is to...to always make sure that Crowfeather knows I'm his mate and to keep him away from Leafpool...I'm so, so tired. I wish we could just love each other in that relaxed way but NO, it has to be about Leafpool..."

"I do know," I said, "I understand. I feel it to. I wish you and Crowfeather could get along. I wish Leafpool would back off and get out of our lives."

"I know," Nightcloud said, "But I think it's too late now...Breezepaw...I've been thinking all day that I...I don't think I can go on with Crowfeather. He doesn't like me, and he wants me away...he wants to be with Leafpool..."

"No Nightcloud!" I scrambled foreword, forcing her to focus on me, "No, please. Don't leave Crowfeather...try...try again..."

"I've tried time and time again," She said, "And it won't work. Breezepaw, I'm really, really sorry about this. I wish it could work out with Crowfeather too. But it won't. I've got to leave him. I'm sorry...so sorry."

"I...understand," I croaked. I backed from the den and ran all the way back to my nest. I was so shocked, so mad. So afraid. I closed my eyes and cried myself to a restless, uneven sleep.

**So very sad, eh? I kinda like NightcloudCrowfeather because it's so realistic and I was thinking about how much Nightcloud and Breezepaw have to go through and endure everyday, knowing that Crowfeather doesn't love Nightcloud. And I know Leafpool isn't that mean, I just had to make her bad in some way because the Erins make her SOOOOO perfect.**


End file.
